The Scene
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: He comes over and wants to practice. See what happens next


The Scene

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil Brooks(aka CM Punk) just own the story and the OC

Jessica bolted across the room, landing on the couch heavily grabbing the phone on her way down, pressing the talk button. "H-hello?" She called, panting softly.

"Jess?"

"Phil? Hey!" She managed to get out as she struggled to sit up.

"Hey girl, did I bother you? You sound out of breath."

"Not at all, just had to run into the room to get the phone is all. What's up?"

"Not much, are you up for some company later? I kinda needed your help for something." Phil replied

Phil Brooks and her had been friends for a while. She used to date a friend of his and they managed to stay in touch somehow, becoming closer than she and Scott his friend, had ever been. He was a great guy; she wondered how he stayed friends with someone who was such an ass like Scott.

"Whatcha need?"

"Well, ya know how I got asked to do that guest spot on Friends right?"

"Oh yeah! When is that?"

"Well, I don't start filming for another two weeks, but before I go in there and start doing whatever, I wanted to brush up a bit, get a head start on my lines you know? I mean, when I did 8 Simple Rules, I didn't really practice as much as I should've and I barely made it through. I wanna be more prepared this time."

"Ohh, I see. So what can I do?"

"Run lines with me?"

"You wanna do it with me? Phil, I have no acting experience."

"It's alright, we'll just be running through so I can get a feel for the lines and whatever."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it'll be cool ya know? We can chat and catch up afterwards, kinda like a study date without all the real heavy studying. So come on, what do ya say?" Phil asked.

"Well, alright. Can we do it later this evening? I've got some running around and errands to run, but I'll be free around five or six."

"Sounds good, I'll bring some snacks and whatever."

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you then."

"Alright, later!" Phil called and hung up.

Jessica hung up and went back into the kitchen.

She shut the door and turned, looking at the clock on the wall. It was five-thirty, she hoped Phil hadn't been by already. She brought the bags into the kitchen and started putting them away.

After she was done, she got a couple of glasses with some ice and filled them with some pop and brought them out to the table. She should call make sure he was still coming before she got too much out. Grabbing the phone, she went to dial when there was a knock at her door.

"That must be him."

Walking over she swung the door open and smiled. "Hey Phil."

"Hey Jess, I hope I'm not too early." Phil smiled, a bag in hand.

"Nope, you're just on time. I just got home actually. Come on in." She stepped aside so he could get through and shut the door. "Have a seat, I was just getting ready to call and make sure I hadn't missed you."

"I decided to wait till six just incase you were running a little late." Phil grinned.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Do you want anything?"

"Umm...I don't think so. I brought stuff."

"Oh yeah, what'd ya bring?" Jess asked, making her way over and sitting next to him on the couch. "Let's see." He pulled out the two scripts and started unloading some bags from the bag. "Some regular chips, popcorn cause I know you love it. Combos, and...peanuts."

"Mmm, everything I love."

"Yeah, and I swung by Kinko's and made a copy of the script for you so we wouldn't have to pass it back and forth all night." Phil announced, handing her the copy.

"Cool, let me just get a bowl to put the snacks in and we'll get started."

Phil nodded and Jessica stood and headed into the kitchen, getting a few bowls and the bottles of pop out of the fridge headed back over to the couch, opening the bags and pouring them into the bowls as Phil looked his script over.

"Ok all set, ready when you are."

"I'm ready. Your lines are the ones I highlighted in pink. You'll be Mindy."

"Ok.

"So we pick up in scene four where she meets me at the doctors office. Here we go."

They read through the scene, stopping occasionally to make a joke or eat something, Jessica really started to get into it and at one point forgotten that she was just acting.

"Now, we're up to the last scene which takes place at Joey's house cause that's where she's living."

"God, it's been so long since I've watched, I've missed so much."

"You need to catch up!" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah I know." She picked up the script, flipping to the page.

"Let's try doing the motions or gestures, I need to get used to that too."

Jessica stood and Phil came to stand in front of her and they started.

"Well MIndy, I've really enjoyed myself tonight. It's too bad I didn't get to meet Hannah."

"Maybe some other time Chris. God, I thought I woulda annoyed you with all the pictures."

"Nah, the six photo albums were nice."

Phil looked over at Jessica and smiled. He really appreciated her doing this for him. He'd been glad they'd been able to stay friends. He wondered though, because sometimes he found himself just staring at her. She really was pretty; 5'5 with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She'd been in more than one daydream of his. Phil wasn't too sure of trying to persue anything, he didn't know if she felt anything more than friendship towards him or if she didn't if she ever thought she could. Considering she used to date a friend of his, maybe she thought it'd be too awkward. Sighing, he went on.

"Well, if you're ever here again, look me up."

"I sure will. It's been a pleasure Mindy." Phil walked over and took Jessica's hand in his, kissing the back lightly as instructed in the script.

Jessica smiled and looked down at her script and stilled. She looked up at Phil and he looked at her confused and then looked down at his script, his eyes widening. They both stared at the direction and then looked back up at each other.

(Mindy kisses Chris, Chris exit left out the door)

"Umm, Jess, you don't have to." Damn, he'd forgotten about that and now it'd look like he wanted to do all the gestures and things cause he wanted her to kiss him.

She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "No no, it's ok, I'll do it."

"Are you sure? I mean really, you don't have to. I completely forgot that that was there and..." He stopped, realizing how bad it sounded.

"Don't worry bout it Phil, it's just a kiss." Jess shrugged.

"O-oh, yeah, yeah...no big deal." Phil smiled weakly. He'd made a big thing out of nothing. Part of him was relieved, but a bigger part was hurt in a way that she wasn't...hadn't...

"How bout we start again and just go right into it?"

"Sounds good." Phil nodded, and looked back down at his script.

Jess nodded and looked down at her script, trying to focus. Had she just said that it wasn't a big deal? She couldn't believe she'd said that, it was a big deal, it was a huge deal considering she'd been thinking about kissing him since before her and Scott even broke up. She hadn't missed that look of hurt in his eyes, or maybe she'd imagined it or something.

Shaking her head, she sighed. Not like he was looking forward to it the way she was, she did insult him in a way, that would hurt anyone. Rubbing at her eyes, she cleared her throat and after a quick look at Phil, started again.

"Well, if you're ever here again, look me up."

"I sure will. It's been a pleasure Mindy."

Phil took a step closer to her as instructed and looked up at her, his heart pounding. It'd happen and it'd be over and they'd go on. That's what he told himself as he walked back over and kissed her hand again. Taking a breath, Jessica looked up stepping close to him, cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him gently before slowly pulling away.

"Bye Chris." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Bye Mindy." Phil sighed. It was nice, it was more than nice, it was...too short. He wanted more, so much more. Stepping away, he fumbled with his script a bit and looked down at it. "Um, I'm supposed to exit left out the door so I'm just...gonna..." he turned in a complete circle and turned and walked off to the corner.

"Well, that's...it then."

Phil nodded and made his way back over. "Yeah. Hmm, how bout one more run through? This time with all gestures and directions throughout?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good considering you only started part way through."

They started again, doing all motions and direction, but it was different now. The way they said lines and looked at each other had changed. It wasn't bad, just...kind of awkward.

Somehow, they made it up to the end again, just the scene left and they'd be done. Jessica looked at him and said her line.

"Well, if you're ever here again, look me up."

Phil looked at her intently, licking his lips. "I sure will. It's been a pleasure Mindy."

Slowly he made his way over to her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Jessica took a step towards him, then another and before she knew it, she was in his arms. Once again, she leaned in, kissing him gently. She went to pull away, she felt his arms tighten on her slightly, deepening the kiss just a bit. She moaned softly, pressing closer to him.

Phil sighed, running his tongue over her lips lightly; she tasted so good, better than he could have ever dreamed. The script slipped from his fingers, forgotten as he pulled her tight against him, kissing her deeply. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself, he wanted her so bad.

Her script fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing closer. He felt so good, so right. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and then slip under her shirt a bit, rubbing at her skin. Slowly his moved his hands upwards, pushing her shirt along with it. Lifting her arms, she allowed him to push it up and then off to the floor and he was kissing her again hungrily.

Sliding her hands down his body slowly, she slid her hands under his shirt and pushed it up and off as well, moving down to unbutton his jeans. Slowly they made their way over to the couch, tumbling down. First his jeans and then hers ended up on the floor and suddenly they were naked against each other, kissing and touching gently.

"Jess, baby...I don't want you thinking that I planned for this to happen, that this was my..."

She silenced him with a kiss, smiling. " I know baby."

Phil kissed her again, moving his hand down and rubbing his palm against her. She arched against his hand as he slipped a finger inside, rubbing her a bit.

"Ahh..." She sighed, rocking against his hand gently. "Oh Phil..."

"Come on babygirl, come on." Phil encouraged.

She thrashed below him, trying desperately to hold back for some unknown reason.

"Don't hold back baby, don't...let go, let me feel you...please." He murmured in her ear, drawing the lobe into his mouth.

Arching against his hand, she tightened around his fingers and stilled, releasing gently. "Hurry Phil, please hurry." She sighed, pulling him close to her.

He smiled; kissing her gently again as he carefully rested between her legs, sliding into her suddenly. "Oh yes."

Slowly he moved at first, quickly picking up speed. Suddenly he lifted her hips, causing to slide in deeper, rocking against her at an angle.

"Oh god...god yes." She cried out, clawing at the cushion beneath her.

He shifted a bit, suddenly hitting her g-spot dead on over and over.

"Phil!"

"You're so tight baby, so wet." He moaned, moving faster and faster now. "Let me feel you Jessica, let me feel you around me baby."

She tightened around him, feeling him move quickly within her, her body tensing suddenly. "Shit, I'm gonna..."

"That's it baby, cum...cum..." He whispered, breathing hard.

Jessica tightened harshly around him, releasing hard, her body shaking.

Phil pushed into her one last time, releasing before letting her hips fall back to the couch, resting over her carefully, panting.

"W-wow, that was..."

Phil stilled, he wasn't sure he could take it right now if she told him that was a mistake. Not when it was everything he'd wanted to happen for as long as he can remember.

"...Amazing."

Ok, that was definitely a good thing.

"Better than amazing." He smiled.

"Please tell me you don't plan on doing this with Jessica? I don't think Ross or Brad for that matter would like it too much."

Phil chuckled. "Nah, it's not in the script."

"Good, cause I was kinda hoping that...that...maybe you'd wanna do this with me again."

"What, you mean like the scene?"

"No no, I mean what came after the scene, you and me...us."

"You wanna...I mean...yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Phil smiled suddenly. "Sure, I'd love to do it again. I'd love to be with you."

"Ok, but you have to promise not to practice that scene with anyone else, I want full rights."

"Absolutely baby." He chuckled.

"So what do ya say? One more time?"

"Sure, one more time." He grinned, kissing her again suddenly.


End file.
